Swiftflight
Swiftflight is a handsome, sleek furred, silver tabby tom with long legs, a narrow face, and sharp, intelligent green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 History :Swiftflight is a warrior of WindClan. :Swiftflight is very intelligent, and clever. It seems he has a crush on Goldenfern of RiverClan. :When he returns to camp from a hunting patrol, Oceanleap asks him if he loves Goldenfern. She then tells him that she loves him. Swiftflight replies that he knew she loved him all along, but he didn't love her back. :That night, Swiftflight has a dream about meeting Goldenfern at the Horseplace. He goes there, in search of her. He finds her, and they then discuss their feelings for eachother. They agree to continue meeting eachother in secret. :He becomes ecstatic when Goldenfern tells him that she is expecting his kits. :Even though he has yet to find out, Goldenfern has his kits one night. One tom, Cricketkit, and three she-cats, Honeykit, Brindlekit, and Almondkit. :He and Goldenfern meet at a gathering, and she tells him all about his kits. He bursts with pride, and hopes that he'll get to see them soon. :As time begins to pass, he starts to miss Goldenfern more and more. He becomes a bit depressed, and hardly eats. He and Hawkfire go on a walk one day, and he decides that it would be okay to confide in her. :One day, Hawkfire tells him that she had been attacked by two Dark Forest cats, Pip and Yoda. He is angered by this, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Hawkfire beckons him outside to talk more. Here, she tells him that the two evil cats were trying to get to cats from different Clans too. Swiftflight then becomes terrified for his mate and kits. Hawkfire seems to understand, and tells him that they should go talk to her. He becomes extremely excited at the prospect of seeing her again, and so the two set off towards RiverClan territory. :As they near the camp, Swiftflight begins to look for the nursery. He soon smells milk, and decides he was near the nursery. He looks through the branches and gorse surrounding the camp, and sees Goldenfern, He starts to whisper her name, and she hears him. She runs out to meet him, and they press against eachother lovingly. However, Troutleap had seen Goldenfern sneak out of camp. He sees them, and becomes outraged. Goldenfern then jumps on Swiftflight, pretending to attack him. Troutleap doesn't seem convinced, but tells Goldenfern that he believes her. Goldenfern pretends to chase him towards the WindClan border. Once there, they relax. Swiftflight turns to her and says that he had wanted to meet his kits. Goldenfern nods sadly, and tells him that she wants them to meet him as well. Swiftflight is a bit surprised, but Goldenfern says that they need to know the truth. :Throughout the next few days, Echostream seems to be angry with him. He knows it must be because of Goldenfern, so he doesn't bring it up. :One night, he sneaks off to go meet her. Little did he know, Echostream followed him. He waited for Goldenfern on the shore of the lake, and was surprised when he saw Echstream. They got into an argument, and Echostream declares that she should be telling Cloudstar. Swiftflight isn't really worried, thinking that perhaps she would think better of it. :However, it is revealed that she does tell Cloudstar. Swiftflight is called to her den, and she tells him that she knows about his relationship with Goldenfern. Swiftflight is extremely shocked, scared, and furious, knowing that Echostream must have told her. Cloudstar forbids him to ever see her again, and, after agreeing curtly, left without another word. :A WindClan warrior named Echostream had left the camp, in search of Swiftflight. When she sees him with Goldenfern, she is surprised, and worried that he would leave WindClan. Troutleap than growls from a nearby tree, and it is revealed that he had followed them. Goldenfern and Swiftflight are at first scared, but they realize that they were caught, and there was nothing they could do about it. Goldenfern and Swiftflight stand side by side, and face Troutleap. Goldenfern tells him that she wouldn't care if he reported them, and, with a fierce blaze in her eyes, she told him that she loved Swiftflight. Troutleap is still angry, so Goldenfern tells him that he would have done the same thing for his deceased mate, Cloverheart. This seems to soften Troutleap, and in the end, he keeps their secret. :His kits are later apprenticed. :He and Goldenfern agree to meet infront of the Horse Place one night, and he requests that she bring his kits. Goldenfern hesitates at first, but knows that they needed to meet eachother. Swiftflight waits for them for a while, then sees them coming. He becomes extremely excited, and hurries forward to greet them. All of his kits seem to be suspicious, and a bit frightened. Swiftflight explains to them that he is their father. Cricketpaw is horrified, and becomes very angry at his mother. Refusing to believe them, he runs back to RiverClan's territory. Brindlepaw on the other hand is extremely happy that she has a father, believing up until that point that she had never had one. She runs up to him and presses into his pelt, purring happily. Goldenfern takes their kits back to camp, and reassures Swiftflight that she'd help Cricketpaw threw the situation. :A few days later, the ShadowClan deputy comes to their camp requesting to see Cloudstar. Swiftflight is very suspicious, but, seeing that she was alone, he reluctantly led her to his leader's den. Cloudstar greets her, and invites her inside to talk. Swiftflight waits outside, very curious. When Cloudstar and Shadowfeather reappear, he moves forward to ask Cloudstar what Shadowfeather wanted, but Cloudstar holds up her tail to silence him. She calls together a Clan meeting, and announces that Shadowfeather would be joining WindClan. Swiftflight is stunned. :Swiftflight soon gets used to Shadowfeather being in camp; he actually begins to trust her upon seeing her hunting skill, and growing devotion to WindClan. :One day, he sees Petalfur in camp groaning about how bored she is. He tells her to do something useful instead of lying around camp all day. She goes hunting, and returns with some prey which she deposits on the fresh kill pile. She comments that she's still bored, and Swiftflight replies dryly that it isn't his job to entertain her. She then leaps on top of him, trying to play fight. Swiftflight is surprised, and indulges her for a moment, but soon grows a bit uncomfortable and gently pushes her off. :Soon after, he sees Everpaw walking anxiously around the camp. He asks her what the matter is, and she reveals that Lightningpaw had been missing for a few days. Swiftflight is surprised, and prepares to put together a patrol to go out and find him. But at that moment, Lightningpaw staggers into camp, covered in blood. Cindercloud rushes forward to tend to him as he collapses on the ground. But despite her efforts, he passes on to StarClan. :He is extremely excited to receive his first apprentice, Dawnpaw. He loves his training sessions with her, as she learns quickly. :One night, he is hurt, and shocked to find out that Echostream had told Cloudstar about him meeting with Goldenfern. Echostream finds him out near the lake, and tells him all she had said. Swiftflight is appalled that she would do such a thing. :Over the next few days he is shown to be absolutely furious with Echostream, always ignoring her. :At the next gathering he tells Goldenfern all that had happened, and that he promised with all his heart that they would meet again one day. :When Echostream leaves WindClan to be with her brother, Mountain, Swiftflight isn't entirely remorseful, having been afraid for a long time that she would tell the whole Clan about him and Goldenfern. :He continues to be very impressed with Dawnpaw's hunting skills. :He is extremely proud when she receives her warrior name, Dawnheart. :When Echostream returns to WindClan, he isn't too excited, but is happy to know that her two daughters and mate were happier now. :During Leaf Bare, a rogue named Scrappy brings his niece and nephew into the camp, asking Cloudstar if they could join. Swiftflight is hostile towards Scrappy at first, and hopes that Cloudstar wouldn't accept them, because he knew they didn't have enough prey. Cloudstar seems to be thinking the same as Swiftflight, for she tells him that they couldn't spare any more prey. But when she hears that Silver and Sneer didn't have a home anymore, and that they were off their mother's milk, she agrees to let them stay. She tells Sneer that he could come back early in Green Leaf, and then they could talk about him joining. Swiftflight is skeptical at first, but realizes that they couldn't leave the two kits out in the cold to starve. :Cloudstar calls together a Clan meeting and gives the two kits their Clan names, Sneerkit and Silverkit. :Swiftflight arranges to meet with Goldenfern one night, as she had told him at the gathering that their kits had been made warriors. :When he meets them all at the border, he is overcome with emotion although he betrays little of it. Brindlewing is overjoyed to see her father, but Cricketwing seems to hold back a little. Swiftflight presses against his daughter, fighting back tears of happiness. When he greets Cricketwing, he tells him how proud he is. :He mourns Gorsekit and Silverkit's deaths; Silverkit is killed by a mysterious force that Swiftflight is determined to hunt down. Soon after, he finds Gorsekit's body on the Thunderpath. He grieves most for her, because he had developed a close bond with the young kit, and had hoped to mentor her. :When it comes time for Sneerkit to be apprenticed, Cloudstar appoints Swiftflight as his mentor. Swiftflight is surprised, and pads forward to touch noses with Sneerpaw. :Even though he doesn't get to see her very much anymore, Swiftflight is still very much in love with Goldenfern, and she him. They miss each other more and more dearly each day, and Swiftflight grows sad that he couldn't have been around to raise his kits, even though they were full grown. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Goldenfern:Revealed in the Large Field infront of Horseplace Living Son: :Cricketwing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Daughters: :Brindlewing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Almondeyes:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Honeyfrost:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Father: :Harepelt:Revealed on the IRC, December 11th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan. References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters